elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Pieśni Skyrim
Pieśni Skyrim Treść Pieśni Skyrim zebrane przez Girauda Gemaine Historyka z Akademii Bardów Samotnia Ragnar Czerwony jest tradycyjną pieśnią z Białej Grani. Mimo ponurego zakończenia pieśń jest ogólnie uważana za lekką i żywą, najchętniej śpiewaną w wielu gospodach Skyrim. Ragnar Czerwony Swego czasu żył bohater Ragnarem Czerwonym zwany, który przybył ze starego Rorikstead do Białej Grani! I śmiałek ten dumnie kroczył przed siebie, miecza dobywając i o bitwach i złocie, które zdobył, opowiadając! Lecz i Ragnarowi Czerwonemu wkrótce zabrakło słów, gdy spotkał wojowniczkę Matyldę, a ona rzekła mu... Ty, coś kłamał, do miodu naszego prawa sobie rościł, czas, by ci ktoś trzewia wypruł i krwi szkarłatnej upuścił. I rozległ się szczęk oręża, krzyk straszliwy niczym w piekle, gdyż to dzielna Matylda na Ragnara ruszyła wściekle! I łgarz Ragnar już się więcej nie przechwalał, o nie... gdyż jego rudy łeb zgrabnie po posadzce potoczył się! Nadchodzi Smocze Dziecię było przekazywane przez bardów z pokolenia na pokolenie. Smocze Dziecię w norskiej kulturze jest archetypem prawdziwego Norda. Sama pieśń była śpiewana, by zwoływać żołnierzy i nieść nadzieję. Nadchodzi Smocze Dziecię Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika. Powiadam, powiadam ja wam, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Moc Głosu starożytna Nordów duszę przenika. Wierzajcie, wierzajcie, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa. Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa. Poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Wiek Ucisku i Wiek Agresji są odmianami tej samej pieśni. Nie wiadomo, która była pierwsza, ale melodia, z odpowiednio dopasowanymi słowami, jest dość popularna po obu stronach konfliktu. Wiek Ucisku Pijemy za naszą młodość, za płynący jak wino czas. Za epoki ciemiężców kres, za śmierć, co oszczędziła nas. Już wkrótce wypędzimy Cesarstwo z należnej nam ziemi. Odzyskamy nasz dom krwią, męstwem i mieczami naszemi. Niech żyje Ulfric! Niech żyje! Tyś Najwyższym Królem naszym! Ku twej czci śpiewamy pieśni i pijemy wina czasze! Walka naszym żywiołem, myśmy Skyrim dzieci. Sovngard wzywa - z naszych ciał duch uleci! Ale ziemia ta należy do nas, my ją uwolnimy. Od plagi kalającej nasze nadzieje oczyścimy. Wiek Agresji Pijemy za naszą młodość, za płynący jak wino czas. Za epoki napaści kres, za śmierć, co oszczędziła nas. Pozbędziemy się Gromowładnych, co nasze - odzyskamy. Krwią naszą, siłą, męstwem, ale i stalą ich wygnamy. Koniec z Ulfrikiem, królów mordercą. Przynieście miodu tym radosnym sercom. Walka naszym żywiołem, myśmy Skyrim dzieci. Sovngard wzywa - z naszych ciał duch uleci! Ale ziemia ta należy do nas, my ją uwolnimy. Od plagi kalającej nasze nadzieje oczyścimy. Poniżej znajduje się starodawna pieśń, którą dopiero niedawno udało się przetłumaczyć. Nie znamy melodii i jednoznacznej wymowy, które przepadły w odmętach czasu. Zamieszczamy ją tu, aby ukazać długą tradycję pieśni w Skyrim. Wersja oryginalna: Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein! Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! I tłumaczenie: Smocze Dziecię, Smocze Dziecię ręcząc honorem swym, przysięgło złu stawiać czoła samo! Wrogowie źli pierzchają w mig, gdy słyszą twój triumfalny krzyk, Smocze Dziecię błogosławić chciej nam! Ludu śniegu, wysłuchaj opowieści, co ducha dawnych czasów wnet wokół roztoczy! O jedynym wśród wieków dziecku smoków i człeków, które tyle, co słońce miało mocy! A gdy Tamriel nasz drogi stał w płomieniach pożogi, nagle Głos ozwał się pośród krzyków! Wnet potężny Thu'um wrogów rozgromił, gdy rozbrzmiał Smoczego Dziecięcia ryk! Zaś na Zwojach spisana przepowiednia prastara wieszczy czas czarnych skrzydeł wśród chłodu! Przeciw bratu brat stanie i Alduin powstanie, Zguba Królów, co chce pożreć świat z głodu! Lecz nadejdzie ta chwila, że mrocznego smoka siła zniknie precz i nastanie ten cud! Skyrim wolny będzie znów od złego Alduina kłów, Smocze Dziecię tak zbawi swój lud! de:Lieder von Himmelsrand en:Songs of Skyrim es:Canciones de Skyrim fr:Chansons de Bordeciel ru:Песни Скайрима Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki